The Last Ride
by princessg101
Summary: Riding on the back of a werewolf with a dog by his side, Harry remembers what Dumbledore said after that night in his third year. "Prongs rode again last night" - NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!


The Last Ride

**A/N Hey guys this is a spur of the moment story. I got the idea when rereading (yes I do that) POA. This is my first attempt at something heavy so R & R but be gentle please. ENJOY! **

It was a cool, peaceful night in June. Harry made his way across the entrance hall and relished the feeling of that first gush of air as the doors opened out on to the grounds. The grass swayed lighted underfoot and even the violent Whomping Willow looked totally serene. _A perfect night, _Harry thought as he made his way to the edge of the woods where two figures stood. They looked up at Harry's approach and grinned. One was Remus Lupin and the other was Sirius Black, they both beckoned him to come quickly and join them.

"Ready for one last good run Harry?" Sirius called. Tonight was the full moon and ever since Harry came back to finish his education he had been joining Remus and Sirius in the Marauder tradition of keeping Remus company. Remus only allowed it because the Wolfsbane helped him stay harmless to humans. But tonight was Harry's last night at Hogwarts, so the animagus had promised Harry something special.

"Can't wait," Harry smiled at the two. "Where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere new tonight," said Remus. Harry's natural curiosity was whirring at what they could possibly show him given how much they had already did on all their previous excursions.

"This is someplace special to us Marauders and we figured we should share it with you.**" **Sirius put in.

"Okay," Harry was eager to get going. Right on cue the moon moved out from behind the clouds. Sirius and Harry backed up from Remus as his frame began to tremble and his body started to contort. For umpteenth time Sirius and Harry sent up thanks for the discovery of a pain potion that was compatible with Wolfsbane so Remus didn't suffer the agony of transformation anymore. By this time the change was complete; the wolf stretched its long lithe body and gave the pair the approximation of a smile. He bent down and tossed his head which Harry knew to be an invitation to climb on. Harry scrambled on to the wolf's back and prepared to hang on as he and bear-like dog that was his godfather began to run at top speed across the grounds.

They appeared to be taking a scenic route as they went around the grounds and began to circle the lake. As the trio came to the lake's edge, Harry thought of that fateful night in his third year. He remembered the scene in the shack and trying to fight the dementors before passing out. He recalled how he thought he had seen his father across the lake when he produced his patronus for the first time. He still felt kind of stupid for believing that but as if his voice had resonated through time and space, Dumbledore's words came back to him as clear as ever, _Prongs rode again last night. _

Suddenly a brilliant thought struck Harry; he glanced at the dog beside him and smiled while surreptitiously pulled out his wand. They were now in the forest, the trees were somewhat sparse in this part which was good at their speed. He didn't need a happy thought; he just let this moment fill his up and murmured "expecto patronum." The brilliant white stag burst from the tip of his wand and galloped ahead them. Sirius's steps faltered for a second before he barked joyfully and hurried up to race the stag through the undergrowth. Remus howled and began to chase after them. The now foursome sped past the trees and into a slightly higher elevation. Harry was still wondering where on earth they were heading but didn't have to wait long because the others had slowed down. They came out in small clearing that gave a wonderful view of Hogwarts, its grounds, and the lake. Harry slid off the werewolf, transfixed at the sight. He turned to say something to the others but the words died when he saw that they only had eyes for the stag.

His throat became tight while he watched the tears drip down Padfoot's muzzle and Mooney gave the feral equivalent of sob. Harry braced on a tree, trying to compose himself. He knew this was to be their goodbye, the last ride they never got. He hadn't meant it to turn out like this but all of a sudden it seemed right. He urged the stag forward to brace the length of his head against the wolf's shoulder. Mooney's already hunched figure to bow more, his chest quivering, and sniff. Then he made the stag brush his nose over the dog's forehead causing the canine let out a hacking bark-like sob. The dog straightened up and nodded at Harry who nodded back and let the patronus fade away. Harry walked over and knelt down in front of Padfoot, his eyes swimming with tears. Harry buried his face in the dog's neck and sensed the wolf had crouched down too to put his arm on the two of them. They stayed like that for several minutes before pulling apart to sit down and look at the view. _Prongs rode again that night, _thoughtHarry, _but he and all the others we have lost ride on in our hearts forever._


End file.
